This invention relates to bipolar electrode and to their use in bipolar electrolytic cells. More particularly, this invention relates to bipolar electrodes and their use in bipolar electrolytic cells suited for use in processes which involve the electrolysis of alkali metal halides to produce alkali metal halates, especially chlorates, such as sodium chlorate, alkali metal perhalates, halites and hypohalites.
Processes of this latter type utilize an electrolysis zone where most of the electrolytic reactions take place and, if needed, a reaction zone where certain chemical reactions, which are not electrolytic in nature, take place. Electrolyte is transferred from the electrolysis zone to the reaction zone, and in some instances, electrolyte is recycled from the reaction zone back to the electrolysis zone. In some processes, only the electrolysis zone is needed to produce the desired product.
In the production of a chlorate, for example, the principal reactions taking place in the electrolysis zone are: